


We Have To Be Quiet- Thomastair

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: What really should have happened in Paris.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 39





	We Have To Be Quiet- Thomastair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Paris, 1902

Alastair and Thomas were walking along the Seine. The lights of Paris were casting a romantic glow on the two young men. The City of Lights was all around them.

Alastair looked over at Thomas. He had been rather quiet since they left the restaurant, and Alastair was beginning to worry he had said something that had upset Thomas. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Lightwood? You’re being awfully silent.”

Thomas, who had been admiring the Eiffel Tower from a distance, snapped his head towards Alastair. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be here. To be surrounded by all of this.” He indicated the city and its warm lights surrounding them. “I haven’t traveled like you, Alastair. I’ve lived in Idris and London. I’m just,” he paused, thinking for a moment. “Intrigued by it all.”

Alastair pondered this for a moment. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to grow up not seeing the world, so it was hard to place himself in Thomas’s shoes. Alastair had to admit, though, that even though he had been to Paris many times, the past few days had been the best experience of them all. He knew, deep down, it was because he had been with Thomas. There was just something about him that made Alastair tick. He realized he hadn’t responded to Thomas yet, so hastily he said, “What is so intriguing about it?”

Thomas shook his head, trying to find the right words. “The only reason I came to Paris was because I made a promise to Matthew. When I first arrived, I was beyond miserable. Then, I saw you, and you helped show me around the city. You are the one who made this visit intriguing and worth it.” Thomas looked at Alastair directly then. “You have been an amazing companion to me over the past few days, Alastair. I cannot thank you enough.”

Alastair slowed his walking down to a stop. He turned to face Thomas, struggling to find the words to say. The lights around them caused the angles of Thomas’s face to stand out sharply. Alastair had to fight the urge to reach out and touch his cheek. Where the hell is this coming from? Instead, he said, “Well, I just figured you were lonely, that’s all.” He remembered the look on Thomas’s face when he saw him. It was a look that said he was very happy to see someone he recognized.

“I was lonely,” Thomas replied. He took a step closer to Alastair and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “But… I’m not lonely anymore, thanks to you.”

His voice was filled with something that Alastair didn’t recognize. Something deep and dark, almost wild. Alastair could feel the heat from Thomas’s hand burning through his jacket. Alastair raised his hand and placed it over the other boy’s hand. Slowly, Alastair laced their fingers together. The heat between them was almost maddening.

Alastair reached up and ran a finger along Thomas’s face. “You shall never be lonely, as long as you’re in my company.” Alastair didn’t know what Thomas wanted from him, but given the way he was looking at him, Alastair was forming some ideas in his head. Slowly, Alastair leaned in. Thomas didn’t move, even as their lips touched.

The kiss was better than either one of them could have imagined. Thomas’s hands knotted in Alastair’s hair, while Alastair was holding on desperately to Thomas’s shirt. The intensity of the kiss caused Alastair’s legs to give way, causing them to fall on the ground. They never broke the kiss.

They rolled once, with Thomas ending up on top. Alastair could feel his strong body pressed against him and it was dizzying. Thomas broke the kiss to trail smaller kisses along Alastair’s jaw, causing a loud moan to escape Alastair’s lips.

Thomas clapped a hand over Alastair’s mouth. “Shhh,” he whispered. “We have to be quiet.”

It was late, and nobody was walking along the river. The two of them could be as loud as they wanted, and it was likely that nobody would hear them. But if Thomas didn’t want to take any risks, then Alastair wouldn’t push it.

Alastair dove his hands into Thomas’s mass of brown hair, tugging slightly. He pulled Thomas in for a quick kiss, then pulled away, which caused Thomas to make sounds of protest. “If you want me to be quiet, Lightwood, don’t do things to me that will make me be loud.” Alastair could hear the desire in his own voice.

Thomas smirked at him through the darkness. “Or,” he said as he, once again, placed his hand over Alastair’s mouth. “I can keep my hand here, so I can do whatever I want to you.”

Thomas kept his hand clapped over Alastair’s mouth until they were done.

Ah yes, Alastair thought to himself afterward, as the two of them were laying in each other’s arms. This has definitely been my best trip to Paris.


End file.
